The Story Of Us
by newfriendsaregolden
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic to The Story Of Us by TSwift. Percabeth break-up. She really thought they would last forever.


**A/N:** This idea has been dancing in my head since I first listened to the album, mostly because I don't think Percabeth should live 'happilly ever after', Percabeth is too overrated. And I will forever hate Annabeth with all my heart. Don't like me for showing my oppinion? Come at me, bro.

**Disclaimer:** PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan. The Story Of Us belongs to Taylor Swift.

**Enjoy!**

**-o0o-**

She doesn't even know what the Hades is wrong with him. She used to think that they'll tell their people about how they met the first time, how she instantly has a crush on him, how shallow she was, having a crush on someone she just known and they would be like, "They're so lucky to have each other." Or "That's so sweet." Stuff like that.

Walking in the ballroom, Annabeth Chase search for an empty seat. If they hadn't broke up a month ago she would've sat in the empty seat beside Percy, there was a pang of jealousy when she saw her friend from NYU, Allison Adams, with her wavy brown hair and blue eyes, sat at the empty seat with a drink for herself and the man beside her, laughing at one of his jokes.

She doesn't understand how his mind works. One second he was saying she was the only one he loves, that she's perfect and the next he said she's possesive, sick, and boring. She wish he knew that she also think he's thick-headed and too ignorant, but of course he won't care, why would he care?

How _did_ they end up this way? They were a perfect couple! When she saw him glancing at her she pretended she's fixing her dress, like nothing's wrong, like she's just simply fixing her dress, not avoiding his eyes. She can see he's trying to avoid her as he suddenly walked away when she's going to walk to Katie to congratulate her for being married to Travis.

Oh how much she wishes she doesn't have to go! But of course she has to, considering this is Katie she's talking about. She was kind of wishing he's no coming but of course he's coming. With a string of complains in her head of how he shouldn't held his pride so high, that he should held her that way instead.

She really wants to tell him that she misses him, but she doesn't know how. How should she? She can't just walk up to him and say "Hey, I really miss you." That sounds so deperate! So yeah, maybe she also hold on to her pride, it's an Athena thing, it's normal for her, but Percy! Come on!

It's like a contest now. Who can win this break-up? Who can care less about this? Who can act as if there's nothing different from before their break-up? Breaking up is fine, but she at least still want to be friends again, like old times.

She honestly likes it better when it's them against the world, not her against him. He's controlling it now, he's winning the break-up, fair and square. She would rather avoid the fight, just standing on the sides, watching. She doesn't like fighting, not at all.

There must be so many things he wishes she knew, too bad everything is ending soon. Yeah, it'll end soon.

So now she's standing alone in the ballroom since Katie had left her to talk to other people. _More important ones_, she added in her mind. How she wish she can just talk to him right now. Why are they not speaking? Why can't they be friends again? Why can't it go back to what it was before they're dating?

She wonders if the break-up kills Percy inside, just like what it is doing to her. _Of course not,_ she said in her mind. He's happy, without her. He's laughing with people, with his friends, and she's just standing in the middle of the room, alone, lonely.

She honestly doesn't know what to say to him even if they _are_ actually talking. What would she say? "I miss you"? "Let's get together again"? "You have chosen the wrong girl"?

She can't fight the fates. If the fates said it happens, it will happen. If the fates say the relationship will collapse, it will happen, and it did. And she's struggling to survive. Their story, from a story that will make people say, "They're the lucky ones." To a story that sounds a lot more like a tragedy.

"Have we met before?" A guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes greeted her, he must be around twenty five, a year older than her.

She tried to smile, "No. But I'm Annabeth Chase, you are?" She looked at the guy.

"Mark Alworth, care for a dance?"

This may be the end of her story with Percy, but maybe this is a new beginning with a new guy.

She's moving on.

**End**

**A/N: **For the readers to my story Recovery, you must know who Allison Adams is. :D

R&R please


End file.
